


Shine

by kate_the_reader



Series: The season [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Ineffables Advent Calendar Challenge 2019 (Good Omens), Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_reader/pseuds/kate_the_reader
Summary: Crowley has always thought of Aziraphale surrounded by golden warmth
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The season [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564690
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Shine

Gold is Aziraphale’s colour, warm against his creamy skin, since the very first day. 

Crowley isn’t sure whether he saw his ring, that first day, or the second time they met, or even the next, spread out as they were across the ages, but he he has always thought of him surrounded by golden warmth.

It was more obvious when they met in that Roman tavern, they’d both embraced the flamboyance of the time, Aziraphale wearing his wings on a pin, he with his snake and his silver wreath — a mistake, on sober reflection, but still, he’d liked it then, and it seemed to have caught Aziraphale’s eye. 

Even his prickliness that day, his defensive reflex against getting too close, hadn’t deterred Aziraphale’s insistence on dining together, sharing far too much wine. And after that, there was no going back, no trying to convince himself that he would get over the golden angel. He’d been doomed to orbit him, creating more and more reasons to see each other, more ways to make himself indispensable, to make Aziraphale like him, and need him, and think warmly of him.

Golden Aziraphale and dull-silver Crowley, an angel and a demon. They shouldn’t fit together, shouldn’t belong together, but he’s always thought they do, even when Aziraphale thought he had to deny it, had to find reasons to say it could not be.

Gold and silver — one is more precious than the other, of course it is, but perhaps they can both shine, together.

_Prompt: gold and silver_


End file.
